Sick and Stubborn
by procol harum
Summary: Tom was stubborn, sure, but Doug was worse, especially when it came to Tom's well-being.


**characters/pairing:** tom and doug -- tom/doug

**rating:** g

**warnings:** none

**summary:** Tom was stubborn, sure, but Doug was worse, especially when it came to Tom's well-being.

**disclaimer: **i own nothing

**a/n: **this didn't originally have a title, so that's the best i've got...

**ALSO:** this was written for a friend on lj as a christmas request -- she requested: Tom is sick with the flu and Doug takes care of him.

* * *

Tom rolled over onto his side, a light groan passing through lips opened long enough to let a few breaths escape. Doug stood beside the bed. He held a tray with a bowl of reheated chicken soup set upon it. Tom had asked for the soup not five minutes ago and Doug had obliged, wanting to help. Tom had fallen asleep while Doug was in the kitchen, and the older man was unsure on whether to awaken Tom or to just let him sleep. He'd hardly eaten any of the soup the previous night, so he would probably be starving now. Doug placed the tray on Tom's nightstand, decision made, before crouching low enough to be eye level with Tom. Tom's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. His breathing was coming in low, ragged gasps every few seconds. It was the flu. Doug had tried urging Tom to go to the doctor's but Tom had persisted against it because he wasn't really sick, it was just a small bug. Two days ago that had been and now he was cooped up in bed with a bad case of the flu. And during their Christmas break as well, which only helped in making Tom feel even more miserable.

Doug was about to reach out and shake Tom's shoulder when the younger's eyes blinked open slowly, trying to adjust to the sudden glare of light. Tom looked up at Doug and grinned wearily. "Hi."

"Hello," Doug responded, not quite ready to stand again and grab the soup. Tom's skin looked pale, near white, and dark smudges marred the skin under his eyes. Doug knew it was because he was sick, and not even with anything too serious, but it still worried him. Tom struggled up into a sitting position, using his elbows as last minute leverage in preventing himself from falling right back down. It wouldn't of mattered much-Doug was ready to catch him if were to just slightly lean to one side.

Tom had just settled himself against the pillows when he began to cough. It was harsh and ragged, taking control of his body and taking what was left of his breaths as he leaned forward, spittle flying onto the blanket wrapped around his chest and lower body. Doug wrapped an arm lightly around Tom's chest as the coughing subsided, helping him to lean back against the pillows without aggravating his body any further. Tom's breathing came in quick, sudden gasps for the next minute until he could gain control of his airway again, and then he let out a sigh and looked at Doug. "Thanks. For, uh, everything, really."

Doug grinned. "It's what boyfriends are for, Tommy. I brought you your soup, too."

Tom looked momentarily confused before replying: "I'm not really hungry, Doug. I'm more tired. I think I just wanna sleep s'more, okay?"

Doug agreed, not feeling the need to remind Tom that he had asked for the soup. Instead he fully stood up, cast a smile at Tom, and nodded. "Yeah, alright. I guess you need it."

Tom pushed himself back underneath the pillows, already falling back asleep as Doug pulled the blanket up under his chin. Doug cast one quick glance at the soup before deciding to just leave it where it was. Tom wouldn't want it cold, of course he knew that, but he also knew that Tom wouldn't want it hot, either.

Doug brushed a clump of matted hair off of Tom's forehead, wincing at the heat which prickled his palm. Tom still had a fever. His breathing was still irregular, too.

Doug sighed before turning and heading towards the door.. He watched Tom from the door for a moment before flicking the lights off and heading for the living room. He decided that if Tom still had that fever when he woke up, then Doug would just wrap him up in the sheets, tie him down in the back seat of the car, and take him to the doctors anyways. Tom was stubborn, sure, but Doug was worse, especially when it came to Tom's well-being.


End file.
